Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a display device having a reflecting member that reflects light from a light source towards a display.
Background Information
Display devices having a reflecting member that reflects light from a light source towards a display are well known in the art.
Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2005-520188 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a display device having a light modulator, a plurality of reflective-walled channels, a plurality of LEDs, and a diffuser. The reflective-walled channels are disposed on a rear face side of the light modulator and extend toward the rear face of the light modulator. The LEDs are disposed inside of the reflective-walled channels. The light modulator and the reflective-walled channels are disposed apart from each other.